icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FallinqForYouhx3/The Seddie arc wasn't pointless
I've noticed that a lot of people are starting to believe that the Seddie arc was pointless. Why? Because Sam and Freddie aren't together anymore. I too am upset that Seddie broke up, and I won't lie, I feel played. I feel played by Dan and my personal expectations. I was in no way expecting a break up in a episode titled iLoveYou. I don't doubt that Seddie is endgame, I was just sad to see them end. I think they have a lot of potential as a couple and I'm sad that we most likely won't get to see them explore the Seddie relationship in a regular episode with Seddie in the background. But no matter how upset I am with the break up, I would never be able to declare the Seddie arc or iLove You to be pointless. The whole point of the arc was to develop Seddie. In iLMM, Sam and Freddie were able to break down their walls and figure out their feelings for each other. In ids&f, Sam and Freddie needed to be able to work through their fights, which they obviously managed to succeed with. In iCTI, it was proven that Sam and Freddie can get through others' trying to sabotage their relationship. Freddie was able to see the good in Sam despite whatever horrible pranks she pulls on him. They all helped prove that Sam&Freddie's relationship is strong enough to overcome all these conflicts. Sam and Freddie can work their way through anything, even if they might not have realized it. And what happened in iLove You? '''They said iLove You to one another! '''How is that pointless? Love doesn't go away. They both know that.You could see it in their eyes. They both just feel like they have a lot of growing up to do. And once they do, they will become a couple again. A stronger one too since they will be able to overcome their differences and make their relationship work. Freddie wouldn't have told her he loved her if he didn't mean it. It was obviously meant in a romantic way too, and it clearly affected Sam's emotions since it caused her to kiss him. You don't kiss someone that you realized you only have platonic feelings for. iLove You further proved that Creddie can never happen. Sam is the one who holds Freddie's heart. I don't like the way they ended either, but I still think that it actually did make sense given the vulnerable circumstances they were placed under. It made sense for them to feel the way they did after all the obstacles they were forced to overcome over the course of their relationship. They probably took it to mean that they were trying to force a relationship that wasn't meant to be. They weren't thinking about how all the conflicts they were able to resolve actually proved just how strong their relationship was. I hate the way they broke up. I feel Sam and Freddie weren't thinking straight. But I have to admit that I see where they're coming from. They're just 2 confused teenagers trying to make sense of their complicated relationship. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Once Sam and Freddie grow up and realize that they're perfectly imperfect and that's the way they're meant to be, then they'll find their way back to each other. :) There was a huge point within the arc. We may not have liked the way it ended, but lets not forget how much this arc has benefited Seddie! :) Category:Blog posts